Love Struck
by Garnet Hime
Summary: [PostFFX2] Rikku's living a normal life and loving it. However, when called up by her dad, she's ordered to hang around a young man for a while. Who is this man... GIPPAL! RikkuGippal
1. I Have a Name You Know!

**Author's Note**: Hi! First time writing in the FFX section… ^_^ If I had any sense, I wouldn't have started this fic until I completed at least half of my other fics, but unfortunately…

I don't have any sense… ^-^ 

I downloaded this 'Al Bhed Translator' from this website. Comes in really useful for this fic!! This fic may contain a lot of spoilers for FFX-2 since it happens after it so… yeah. Just a little warning. 

Written in Rikku's POV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Square's _brilliant _creations. ^_^

**Love Struck  
Chapter 1  
_I Have a Name You Know!  
_______________________________**

****

Who ever would've known that we would've gotten this far. We started off as natural Sphere Hunters, and believe it or not…

We ended up as Spira's heroes once again.

It's a great feeling really. Yunie's admired even more these days and most of the time she enjoys it. Maybe it's because a certain _someone remains by her side at all times. She used to complain about too many crowds, but as long as __he's holding her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze now and then, Yunie's smiling more often.  It makes me happy. Actually, it makes everyone happy. The Eternal Calm has settled once again, and things are kept under control… That is-_

Thanks to the Gullwings!

Sorry, just had to say that for old times' sake…  Now, where was I?

Oh yeah! 

Well, as I said before, things have settled down all around. Plus – can you believe it? – The rebuilding of Home has just been launched. Until then, the Al Bhed have found places to live temporarily until the preparations are complete. 

Ugh… I was never the patient type.

Sadly, against my own will, Pops bought this place in Luca (behind my back, if you're asking.) and claimed that "he wanted it for his little girl." He was convinced that I was happy enough. (Honestly, I lied and claimed I was.) But, I couldn't turn him down. First time I've ever seen him glad to be spoiling me. So, I took this chance and gave it a shot.

And so… I've lived here for only a week. I just moved in, for your information. Gotta say, I was pretty impressed. It wasn't too far from the stadium and had an awesome view. I could look out at the ocean in the mornings and smell the sea breeze. That's what I used to do when we traveled by boats two years ago. The thought of Home coming back always made me giddy. Dad wanted to make up for the mistake he made in making Zanarkand a tourist attraction. After all that stupid sulking he forced himself through in the Thunder Plains, it was a bit expected to happen sooner or later.

Yunie's back in Besaid staying with Lulu and Wakka. When she gets time away from her High Summoner duties, she'll run off with Tidus (You heard me- Tidus) to the beach, and they'll talk about… smiling. And he'll get a kiss right after. It's so cute!

Meanwhile, Wakka and Lulu have their hands full with the baby. Wakka was jumping with joy when the baby said "Daddy" for the very first time. 

"Did ya hear that?! He said daddy!" He'd say that every instant the kid said it, regardless of the fact that we'd already heard that hundreds of times.

Paine's living in Luca as well. We're neighbors! Big surprise there, eh? Once in a while, I like to get on her case and visit her. I lost count of how many 'respect points' I've already lost.

I woke up late today. It was sometime in the early afternoon when I got up. As always, I opened my windows all the way and took a deep breath. 

"Payidevim…"

I gasped out the word 'beautiful' in Al Bhed. The weather was wonderful. Usually the weather's constantly great, but it was extra great today. There was a soft breeze blowing my way, and the sun was shining brightly, its warmth moving along with the wind.

I got dressed and tied my long hair in a low ponytail. I wasn't in the mood to do something interesting with my hairstyle. After washing my face really quickly, I looked towards my calendar which was hanging by the door.

Today was the day that I'd be visiting the rebuilding site of Home. Pops said that he needed some help. There was a bottle of water in the fridge, so I grabbed that along with a pair of sunglasses. I _was going to the desert you know…_

My brother was taking me there using the Celsius, our trusty airship. Brother was sulking for a few days since Yuna's attention was always occupied by Tidus. To be truly honest, no one really cared or noticed the weird way he was always acting. Not much of a shocker.

When we reached the construction site, Pops was directing some of the workers to an area to the side. He turned around and grinned at me. 

"There's my little girl!"  Pops came up to me and Brother. "It's about time you two showed up! Where in Spira have you been?"

"In bed, over-sleeping," I mumbled in reply. "What do you want us to do, Pops?"

He chuckled at my supposed eagerness. "That's my girl! Hold on while I go fetch someone real quick." Dad ran off in some direction, leaving me standing there with Brother behind me, chatting with Buddy. I was humming to myself as I glanced down at the sandy ground and drew circles in the sand with my foot.

Pops came prancing back with someone following him. "Rikku, I'm gonna need you to help out a good buddy of mine." 

"Sure, Dad," I murmured slowly looking up. But- when I did look up, the person behind him made me want to shriek.

"_GIPPAL!?_"

I suppose my yelling didn't bother him. Gippal grinned slyly at me and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, well. Never thought I'd be seeing you again…"

I grunted. "I have a name you know!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: First chapter complete! ^_^ This story has me revved up! Hopefully the second chapter will be up ASAP, and we'll find out what Gippal's doing there. 

Til then, toodles!

Review Please!!!

****


	2. Stuck with You

**Author's note**: Yay! I'm updating! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! They made my day. Still having fun with this story! It's cool getting the chance to look at life through Rikku's eyes. This is actually my first time writing in first person. Great experience for me though! 

  Honestly! I'm always happy while I'm typing up this story's chapters! But at first, I was kind of frustrated of what the title was going to be… -_-; I haven't managed to beat the game yet (still on Chapter 5, mind you…) but I already know what happens in all of the endings, so that's where I had a small idea of what would happen after the game.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Square's (once again- _brilliant_) creations. ^_^

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 2**

**_Stuck with You…_**

______________________

  
Whatever kind of sick joke this was…

It made me shudder.

Was Gippal the one I was supposed to _help?_

I hated the idea.

Or did I like it?

_No_! I didn't like it!

Well, I really had no clue what to do. I was already frustrated with the fact that he couldn't say my name. That is- if he's even aware that I have one. Was I cursed or something? Did I anger a Tonberry or something? Who cares? If I were LeBlanc, I would've given my dad 'the heel.'

I grinned a fake smile at him. "Will you excuse us for a minute?" I asked as innocently as I could while I hauled Pops to the side. After we were a few meters away from him, I nearly exploded… well, maybe I already did.

"What in Spira's name is _he _doing here?!"

Pops was a bit confused. "You two know each other?"

"Sadly, yes." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Now answer my question: what is he doing here?"

Pops looked back at him. "The lad volunteered to help us out. Ever since that Machine Factorization- eh, whatever it's called- he said he wanted to leave it behind and help out his fellow people."

"Don't you mean… _your _fellow people?" I corrected him. Hello? Wasn't my dad the _leader of the Al Bhed? _

"Yeah… but this guy's a real sport. I wouldn't mind giving him high authority around this place-…"

"But what do I have to do with it?!"

Pops winced. "Gippal needs someone to guide him around, you know?"

"You want _me _to play his _tour guide_?" This was getting on my last nerve… Now I could tell that he was getting kind of scared. Good.

"Actually… yeah."

Bad answer.

I turned on my heel and started walking away, but Pops grabbed my arm and fell to his knees.

"Come on, Rikku! I'm beggin' ya! This guy can _really help us out!"_

"How?" I asked in a monotone voice, not being amazed at all.

"He's willing to do anything! Pay for supplies, gather a few extra machina… and whatever you can think of!" Dad looked desperate. Still, I had to admit… Gippal's offers were impressive.

And… we kind of needed it.

"Please! Two weeks! That's all I ask!" Pops looked like he was gonna cry like a baby. Two weeks? To be honest, it could've been worse. I wasn't going to get out of this anyway, so…

I sighed in defeat. "Alright." I know I'm gonna regret this…

Dad stood up tall and jumped around like an idiot. He ran behind me, and started pushing me in Gippal's direction. "Gippal- my daughter has graciously volunteered to be your guide!" he claimed gladly.

_VOLUNTEERED?!_

 I was about to strangle Pops, but managed to stop myself before I got carried away. Gippal looked satisfied. "That's great to hear. For a minute there, I thought I'd be stuck with Brother." 

Brother yelled a 'shut up!' and walked towards the Celsius. I thought it was about time to get out of here, so I waved bye to Pops and signaled for Gippal to follow me.

*

As soon as we were on the airship, Gippal started looking around. He looked at the controls and anywhere else being run mechanically. 

"Quite the impressive ship you've got here- uh, Rikki right?" 

"It's Rikku." I corrected, rolling my eyes. It was a lame try. Usually, he'd just say "Cid's girl." Or even worse – "Cid's _little girl."_

"Oh yeah… Rikku. Sorry 'bout that." 

"No prob." 

We didn't talk for a while, and just sat around waiting to depart in Luca. I didn't expect him to speak up.

"I really don't know much about you, don't I?" His question caught my attention. This was certainly a surprise…

"I guess not." I looked at him strangely. "Why do you ask?"

Gippal sighed. "Came to mind randomly." He crossed his arms behind his head and lay back in his seat. "All that I've always known was that Cid had a daughter."

I couldn't help but nod. If he didn't have time to say my name correctly, then that must've been all he knew…

"You live in Luca, eh?"

Grinning slightly, I responded. "Sure do. It's a really nice place. I never really got the chance to notice it."

"I haven't been to Luca for ages. Never had time. You know- with the Machine Faction business? I always had my hands tied."

"You missed out on a lot." I wonder if he was there for the blitzball tournament that Tidus and Wakka participated in. That was quite a show. Not to mention LeBlanc's concert and Sphere Break.

Gippal sighed. "True, true. But-…" 

"But what?"

"Now I have my chance. Along with my guide with me." He grinned slyly and looked at me. I merely looked away, hiding the blush that was stating to rise in my cheeks.

"Don't get any ideas buster."

*

When Brother landed, we were by the port. It wasn't that far from where I lived. We all jumped off and started to stroll down the path to my house. Buddy, Gippal, and Brother were chatting away about anything that came to a guy's mind. I just looked at the ground, slowly pacing as my hands were folded behind my back.

What am I gonna do? How did I get myself into this?

Oh yeah, I remember…

I said, "Alright."

Nice going, Rikku.

Soon we reached my "humble abode." I noticed that Paine was outside watering her flowers. (Oops! I forgot to mention: gardening's her brand new hobby, isn't that cool?) She looked at me puzzlingly switching her gaze from me to Gippal. She was wondering what was going on. It's a new little code made and used by the Gullwings. I dug hastily into my pockets and threw Brother my keys to the house.

"You guys go in and make yourself feel right at home! I'll be there in a few minutes!" He shrugged and went in with Buddy and Gippal.

I ran over to her and sighed.

"New roommate?" she asked me handing me the watering can. I walked around sprinkling some of the plants and whined. "It's my dad… he wanted me to guide Gippal around for a couple of days."

"And how many are we talking?"

I turned around and pouted. "Single and a baker's dozen." 

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

She took of her gloves and set them on the bench. "Why didn't you just say no?"

I grunted. "I don't know, I just… couldn't. Pops was begging me to."

"Since when did you ever listen to him?" Paine asked in disbelief.

"Since this afternoon, apparently."

"Are you sure you didn't turn the offer down because you simply _didn't want to_?" she implied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, please! Spill it." Paine ordered, somewhat angered by my confusion.

So, I dropped the watering can on command. She rolled her eyes.

"Not literally, Rikku… I meant for you to admit the fact that you _like _him."

I gasped. "I do not!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"Really!"

She started walking to her front door, but turned around to face me. "Like him or not- he's stuck with you for two weeks."

I whined again. "Oh… poopie!"

------------------------------------

**A/N**: ^_^ Next chapter will be out soon! Til then…

Review please! 


	3. Picture Perfect

**Author's note**: Wow! Thank you for all the reviews! ^_^ They made me so happy! I wasn't sure how this idea would've turned out, so I always wondered whether or not I should have posted it. But I'm glad that I did! Rikku _may act a bit out of character… you'll se why in the chapter._

**Disclaimer**: The people from FFX & FFX-2 don't belong to me… but, who knows? Maybe I'll get them for Christmas! ^_^

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 3**

**_Picture Perfect_**

-------------------------------------

_"Like him or not- he's stuck with you for two weeks…"_

Paine's words rang as clear as a colossal bell in my head. I had to keep telling myself… _just two weeks_. Which really is…

Fourteen days…

Three hundred and thirty-six hours…

Twenty thousand, one hundred sixty minutes…

And one million, two hundred nine thousand, six hundred seconds…

Something told me that this would seem like the longest two weeks of my life. You can bet that I wasn't very delighted about that. I wasn't expecting this to happen at all. I wished someone would've told me this yesterday so that I could have had a chance to think at least.

I looked over at Gippal, who was taking a little nap on the couch. A sigh escaped my lips. What was I going to do? I was a Sphere Hunter, not a tour guide for cryin' out loud! Well… an ex-Sphere Hunter to be exact…

 Wait… Did this whole thing mean that he'd _live with me_ for two weeks?!

 Wow, just fabulous…

Gippal suddenly began to stir, and his eyes blinked open. After a large yawn, he grinned at me. "Morning!"

"Don't you mean- afternoon?" I replied tonelessly. 

Completely ignoring my reply, he stretched out his arms and spoke up. "So… where am I bunking? Out in a doghouse in the yard?"

I sighed. "No… There's a guest room down the hall. You'll be staying there…" Oh, how much did I hate this? 

"Great!" He jumped up and walked towards the hallway… but he suddenly froze, as he looked at the mantle where I placed all my old photographs. What got him so interested?

"What's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned. 

Gippal lifted a wallet size picture that was in front of my picture with Yunie two years ago. He lifted it up with an accusing look on his face. When I looked closely at what was on the photograph… I nearly screamed.

"Aha… So you actually kept this…" he said to me as if he was impressed.

Oh, Gods… I thought I threw that picture in the fireplace months ago…

That picture- It was taken about a year ago, during the Eternal Calm. Brother told me that he had this friend that he knew I would really like. I had no idea how he looked like or who he was, but my brother set up a date for us behind my back… I remember. I was going to visit Yuna that day, but Brother said "Cancel those plans! You have a date tonight!" I couldn't say that I was mad, or that I was pretty much happy…

 It was a blind date. I always was aware that these things _never _went well. I couldn't get out of it, though. That night, we met at the Moonflow. I was introduced to my date…

Gippal.

Believe it or not… I actually had a great time. Maybe that's why I hated it. He said he wanted to remember his day, so he asked Brother to take a picture.

We stood in front of the lake where the pyreflies floated among the Moon lilies. At last minute, he put his arm around my waist, and we had a giant grin on our faces.

But… after that day…

I never saw him again. 

That was when I heard rumors of Gippal starting the Machine Faction. I went to go see him, and he acted like we never met. 

I still may have admired him, but nothing like I did back then. So, I just referred to him as "Gippal of the Machine Faction." Nothing more, nothing less.

I looked at him coldly. "I must've missed that one when I was burning pictures."

"But you gotta admit, this was quite the lovely picture… We could've made a great couple you know."

My face hardened. "That was only one date."

"One _great _date, I must say." He scanned the photo with his eyes. "Took only a minute to bring back memories, eh?"

"Took you only one year to forget my name and everything."

"I didn't forget everything." Gippal coughed and looked at me straight in the eye. "Your favorite color's yellow, you pig out on fudge brownie ice cream, you think Brother's a pain but you love him anyways, you enjoy summer, you hate winter, you wanted a puppy since you were six, you have a fear of thunder-…"

"Used to have a fear of thunder." I interrupted. 

Gippal continued. "You love the book 'Deus Ex Machina,' your dad bought it for you four years ago, you despise peas, I knew your favorite singer was Marika Matsumoto because you were humming one of her songs while we were walking that day, and your name is Rikku- not Rikki…" He took a large breath. "Scared yet?"

I blinked. "Terrified…" Rubbing my eyes, I pointed at him. "How- how did you-…"

"I remembered."

I slammed my palm to my forehead. "I know _that genius… but- you remembered all that after a whole year?"_

Gippal nodded.

With that I got up and grabbed my jacket, heading for the door. 

Gippal reached out for me. "Where are you going?" he asked a bit concerned and worried.

"Just for a walk. I… need to think." I buttoned up my jacket. "I'll be back, okay?" I clutched the doorknob and walked out…

*

I was so confused. This wasn't a good start at all…

_Only those who try will become…_

I remember Kimahri telling me that two years ago. I wanted not be so vulnerable to Gippal! So… I decided to try.

Starting tomorrow… day one of Gippal's stay.

------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: *FFX-2 Mission Complete music comes on*

**Chapter 3 Complete!**

Ha-ha… just kidding. Ack! This chapter was short! Sorry! I've got school tomorrow (curse school!) and I just wanted to get this event out. It may seem like this is going too fast, but don't worry! Things slow down big time from here on out! ^_^ 

You see that button on the left? Yeah… click that one! ^_^ Review please!


	4. Day one part one

**Author's note**: Once again, I thank everyone for the reviews! By the way, I'm welcome to suggestions and tips! ^_^ I already agreed to try and make my chapters longer… Great, isn't it? J

 Boy… the things that went on in the last chapter were kinda weird, eh? I came up with the event that same day while I was in Language Arts at school… ^_^

By the way, sorry this chapter came out a little late. I was stuck in bed for about a week because I had a horrible case of the flu… -_-; Yup. I was one of the thousands of people who happened to catch the flu… it sucked but luckily it wasn't too serious. Still a bit sick but I wanted to work on the next chapter. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it… but I'm almost positive it'll be under my Christmas tree!

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 4**

**_Day One!_**

---------------------

A few minutes later, I strolled back home. I'd been thinking that whole time. Confusion swept over me in a mere second. I recalled what I had told everyone back then, when all of us played a part as Yunie's faithful guardians. 

_"Memories are nice, but that's all they are…"_

I understood that. 

So- I followed it.

When I reached my door, I took an intense breath. Here it goes… Placing my fingers gingerly on the doorknob, I turned it unhurriedly, inviting myself in. 

"Hello?" I called throughout the house before I took off my coat. 

"Gippal? Are you here?" Not hearing any response, I walked around the house. I wandered down the hall and found Gippal snoozing once again in his room. I made sure I was quiet and softly closed his door. 

My first stop was my room. I went over to my bathroom and took a bath to wash away the troubles… I turned on my television and watched the Luca reports as I dried my wet hair with a towel. 

My mind drifted of to the picture…

 I wasn't expecting that to become a topic. Actually I had always hoped it didn't. But that was just a memory… and that's all it is.

*

**Day One…**

 After my hair dried and I had finished watching the news, I went to bed pretty early. It was about eight o' clock in the morning. As my eyes gradually fluttered, I could smell something in the kitchen. I got up, still in my yellow jammies, and snuck down the hall. There I saw Gippal flipping a few pancakes and whistling to himself. I suppose he heard me come in, because he automatically turned around and smiled at me. "Morning! Hope you mind that I took the liberty of cooking breakfast!" 

I yawned quickly and shook my head. "No, I don't mind… I can't cook anyways." 

…Really, I can't cook! 

He shrugged and cracked open an egg with one hand. "Alrighty then! Leave it to me!" he said cheerfully. "Le' Chef Gippal at your service!"

Oh, brother…

I sat down at the table and rested my chin on my palm. "So what's on the menu, Chef Gippal?" I teased.

"Le one moment!" he told me in his fake French accent. Cracking two more eggs he tossed in a bit of pepper.

"First- Le eggs!" 

"And why must Chef Gippal always say- Le?" 

"Because ze Chef must look professional!" he replied with a giant grin. I couldn't help but laugh. 

"What if there was a professional chef that was mute?" I asked, testing him.

"Well it sucks to be them!" 

I simply rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

After a while of hearing him say 'Le,' he handed me my plate and took his seat across of me propping his napkin in his lap.

I took a bite of my chocolate chip pancakes and blinked in wonder. "Wow… This is really good, Gippal!" I took another chunk of it and put it in my mouth. "Where'd you learn how to cook?"

He chuckled proudly. "Saw it on those cooking channels… thought that it'd be useful." Gippal took a sip if his juice then all of a sudden froze.

"Rikku…"

"Hm?" I asked with my mouth full.

"About that picture…"

I froze. Was I surprised?

…Or just plain terrified?

"Are you… okay about it? I didn't really want that whole- subject… to throw everything off, you know? I mean I seriously didn't intend for it to."

I sighed. "Don't worry. I'm okay about it, honestly!" Gippal glared at me in disbelief.

"_Really_…" I replied reassuringly. "It's a nice memory-"

"But that's all it is…" He replied, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly."

Taking a bite of his breakfast, he sighed. "Yeah. I gotcha."

"Good." I replied not looking up. He knew that too. It was an Al Bhed saying of course. Pops mentioned that in a speech he preached out to our people many years ago…

I remember.

It was intended to be at a memorial service…

For my mom.

Believe it or not, Gippal told me he was there. I was amazed that he was in the row behind me sitting next to Brother that day. I guess I didn't notice since I was crying so much… Dad really loved Mom. When she left, he always seemed to be in a depression. And to get rid of that depression, he decided to leave it all behind. That's where all of us got that saying. 

"Is Cid's girl daydreaming again?" Gippal asked, bringing me back into reality. I just playfully punched his arm in response. "Crid ib…" I muttered in Al Bhed.

*

As soon as we finished our meal we headed into the living room and turned on the television. My phone unexpectedly rang and I jumped towards it.

"Hello?" I said cheerfully despite my mood.

"Hey Rikku, how are you?" I recognized that voice.

"Yunie!" Relief came over me like a wave, and I relaxed in my seat. "It's a relief to hear from you…"

"That's good to hear. By the way- I heard the news from Paine."

I merely whined. And I thought Paine seriously was one who would never tell others secrets… at least- not hers.

"She told you, eh?"

"Yup."

"She just lost five respect points…"

I could hear Yuna giggling from the other end. "So how are you holding out?" She asked me concerned.

"Okay… I guess."

"You guess?" Yunie echoed suspiciously.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and propping myself lazily on one of the dining table chairs.

"Life fell rock bottom…"

Yuna sighed. "I can sense you're not very happy?"

"Damn straight."

"Rikku!" she gasped disapprovingly at my language.

"Sorry, sorry…" I rubbed my forehead, trying to calm my nerves. "Anyways, you're right." I lowered my voice and whispered into the mouthpiece. "I'm not happy at all. In fact- I'm living a nightmare."

"Oh please, how bad can it be?"

I recalled the picture.

"Bad."

"_Sure_…"

There was a pause from Yunie's side. 

"You _like _him, don't you…"

Why in Spira does everyone always suspect that!?

_Because it's true you dumb-dumb…_

I gasped at my inner thoughts. It is not!

_Is too._

ARGH!

"I'm taking your silence as a yes?"

I snapped out of my mental argument

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Baralai and Nooj say the same thing…"

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, supposing that was a joke.

"Not at all… I was a bit surprised too. But they found it pretty amusing."

I leaned my head to the side. "Why Yunie?"

Pause.

"They said Gippal spoke about you all the time."

I was shocked. Yet, a bit mad. What kind of things did he say about me? Insults? Compliments? Who knows? I never told anyone about him. Except for the Gullwings… but that was back when they first met him. 

Yunie continued. "Paine told me."

"She did?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Oh." Can't say I was taken aback. 

"Maybe you should ask her?" Her suggestion gave me something to do.

"I think I do just that. Thanks Yunie!"

"Anytime Rikku."

*

I ran back into the living room and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back Gippal!" I yelled quickly as I passed.

"Where are you going _now_?" he asked me while rolling his eyes.

"Just next door, no worries!" 

Gippal sighed in response. "Alrighty then. Come back soon, 'kay? This is boring my ass off here…"

"No prob…" I walked outside and jumped over the short white fence between our patios. Paine was reading a book out on her bench while drinking some juice.

"Paine!" I called out.

She looked up, setting down her drink. "What is it now, Rikku?" Paine asked a bit annoyed.

"I need to ask you about something…"

"And that something would be-?"

"Gippal."

----------------------------

**A/N**: Day One – part 2 in the works! ^_^ 

Once again, sorry this is late! The flu took over me once again and I was supposed to have this out last week, but my plans were a bit faltered… stupid medicine. Knocks me out every time…

Next chapter is where the fun will begin. *laughs evilly.*

Should I add a bit of fluff? Wink, wink!


	5. Day one part two

**Author's Note**: It's a deadly flu season where I am… -_-; and this stupid freezing weather _really doesn't help at all. Well, I'm still on winter break… meaning that I _should _be getting to my chapters sooner. (Yay!) _

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! You made a little 12-year-old author a happy one! You guys are the greatest! ^_^ In a review I had a concern about them with TV's and phones- Well, yeah. I know they pretty much don't exist there, but imagine theirs looking more… hi-tech? ^_^;; 

**HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it… wasn't under the tree. -_-;;

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 5**

**_Day One – part two_**  
____________________________

I had to know. I know it wasn't any of my business, but I just _had _to know what he said. The question couldn't find a way into words, and I could tell that its answer wouldn't either. As to why it mattered?

I had no clue.

Paine sighed. "Okay then - Shoot."

All I could do was gulp. "Well…" I bit my lip. "Yuna called me not to long ago and told me something I wanted to ask you about. And I-…"

"Which happens to be about Gippal - am I right?" she inquired, rolling her eyes. Looks like she knew where this was heading…

"Yeah." I answered. "Yunie said that you told her…"

She merely cut me off again. "That Gippal used to talk about you a lot… I know."  That sure surprised me. She really _did _know what I'd ask. Paine continued. "Well, if you're looking for an answer, I'm afraid I can't give you one." 

Great. Just great.

"How come?" I tilted my head to the side. 

Paine turned around with her back facing me. "What he told us… is confidential."

Confidential. Gippal having secrets? Yeah right. There are better chances of Shinra starting a company... (AN: FF7 reference! ^_^ Oh! Sorry! Continue!)

All I could do was grimace. "Confidential?" I asked slowly. "And why is that?" Paine shrugged. "I don't know. Gippal just said that we could never tell anyone."

"Why does that have to matter?!" I snapped childishly. 

"Well… Don't you know the meaning of secretive trust?"

"Of course! But when did you start keeping secrets?"

"Five minutes before you came."

_ARGH!_

"Honestly though, Paine! I mean – what kind of things did he say about me? I'm annoying? I'm appealing?" I walked around her like a vulture looking for an answer. 

Confidential my ass.

All she did was keep her mouth shut and turn around when I tried to look at her. "Argh! You should lose ten respect points for this, Paine!"

Paine finally turned around at me, and raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be talking, Rikku."

I looked at her strangely. "Why? How many do _I have left?"_

….

…

"Negative six."

I was about to burst with anger. "Y-_You!"_

"Rikku - Three words. Four syllables. _It's a secret." Paine replied looking me in the eye. "Why don't you just ask Gippal himself?"_

I just glared at her like a three-year-old that doesn't get their way. "Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. Just practical." 

With clenched fists, I stomped in the ground in frustration. "I can't do that. The guy makes me nervous enough as it is."

"You never let your fears stop you before. You told us that when you used to have that phobia of lightning, you fought back… What did you do again?"

"I camped out in the Thunder Plains for a week…"

"There. And you have some fear of confronting Gippal, am I correct?"

"I… guess." I looked down at my feet.

"And to get rid of that, you fight back. But, instead of staying alongside your fear for a week… you have two." She nodded her head once firmly and placed her hand on her hips. "Do you see?"

My eyes somewhat widened at her statement. She was right. My two weeks with Gippal, is my way of facing what I fear – Gippal himself. And the fact of what could happen if I stay with him. People would say I'm afraid of commitment, but I call it… unforgettable mistakes.

I stumbled over to my door wearily. I'll have to put my question on hold for now. Opening the door, I put my hand to my forehead.  "Gippal, I'm back." I called lazily throughout the house. 

"Oh! There you are, Cid's girl!" He came in and ruffled my hair with his hand. I just made a disgusted face and fixed it quickly. Gippal stepped back and looked at me. "Listen, I have some things to do over at the Djose Temple. Wanna come?" 

"Machine Faction?" I questioned with a curious tone. 

"You bet. It'll be quick. No worries, 'kay?"

"And _why _would I be worried?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Oh, please. Surely you think I'm irresistible enough for you."

"No. You're surely an asshole enough for anyone though." 

He gasped in fakery. "Ouch. You broke my heart, Cid's girl."

"Well, I'll just break more than that if you don't stop calling me Cid's girl! My name isn't _that _hard to pronounce is it?! Say it with me – RIKKU!"

Before he could reply, he was already out the door and waved a hand at me to come on. "Got it Rikki, now let's go."

*

Buddy and Brother picked us up using the Celsius once again. I still never get tired of that ship, though. It carries grand memories as our time as Sphere hunters – the Gullwings… and always and forever, the unstoppable YRP.

"What's up with you and daydreaming?" Gippal asked me, snapping me out of my reminiscing. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Meanie…" I mumbled as I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"Couldn't you be a bit more considerate?" I asked.

He combed a hand through his hair. "Well… I could – but then I wouldn't be me."

"I could live with that."

"Hmph. Too bad. 'Cause I already live with _you." Gippal said to me with his usual smart-ass reply. All I did was roll my eyes and turn away._

"Whatever."

*

"Rao kioc! Dra pucc ec pylg!" he greeted the gang as he made his so called "dramatic entrance." Some of his workers weren't exactly the high-spirited type. A few were dissolved into a helpless heap in their work area, or even asleep on the job. There were all kinds of machina lying around in the vicinity. Some of them I'd never seen in my life.

"Gippal?" I asked in curiosity.

"Hm?"

"What are they all… doing?" I looked around me, looking at all the types of machina. Gippal chuckled proudly. "We're working on new kinds of machina. The travel agency of the Mihen highroad asked us to create more reliable machina to keep travelers safe."

"Wow. Did you organize all this?"

He closed his eyes and looked up with satisfaction. "You bet. All of this is run by _me_…"

"I'm impressed."

"And I'm flattered." With that he took my hand gingerly and kneeled down to kiss it softly. I looked at him with wide eyes. He stood up and grinned at me. "Shall we?" he said as he stuck his arm out. I linked mine with his and we strolled into the temple arm in arm…

That was the moment when I realized…

… that I was positively love struck. 

________________________________________________

A/N: Aww… adorable eh? This was meant to come out on Christmas… sorry! Really sorry! ^_^ But then I guess this is a New Year's gift?

Another apology for its lack in length… -_-;; I'm getting restless.

But don't forget that button on the left down there! ^_^


	6. End of day one

**Author's Note**: It's a brand new year! ^_^ Thanks SO much for the reviews! It means a lot to me, really. I always thought my fics were never any good, but your reviews make me feel better about what I can do with my love of writing. So, thanks. ^_^ I've been brainstorming ideas for plot twists. Something to get readers at the edge of their seat, you know?

Just a quick note: Not all days of the two weeks will be three chapters long like this day. Some may be shorter or longer. By the way, the song in this chapter is Real Emotion by Jade, not Koda Kumi. Not COMPLETELY sure about the lyrics, but I think it's close enough.

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy X and X-2 don't belong to me… sadly enough. -_-;;

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 6**

**End of day one**

**_____________________________**

  Gippal opened the rigid stone temple doors as we walked in. In front of us was a set of workers who were busy arguing about a new kind of machina being fixed. It didn't look too bent into shape when I saw it. Sparks were fleeting out of it in a few spots and there dark and burnt smudges on its metal surface. It looked like it going to fall into pieces any second.

_I remember hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place  
it's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do-_

"What's going on?" I asked Gippal as I stood cautiously behind him. "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "Looks like it. One of our new models isn't responding the way we hoped it would."

"..And that's _bad_, right?" 

Gippal nodded. "Well… looks like our only solution is to try and fix it up." He rubbed his hands together in eagerness. "You ready?"

I was tremendously baffled. "M-Me?"

"Yes, _you._" He told me slowly. "That is unless you're not up for the challenge?" Gippal taunted me.

_Still I dream that I can never come back…_

Ha! *Me?* Not up to the challenge? I've been all around Spira and back with machina as my priority, and he has the nerve to accuse me of not being up to the challenge? Please. I knew that beyond that good-looking face was a bit of a dense intellect.

Hold on… _good-looking_? I must be losing it.

I walked up to him quickly and stood p on my toes. He looked nervous as my face was inching towards his. I stopped a few mere centimeters away from his face.

"Bring it on." I whispered lowly.  Pushing him out of my way playfully, I pulled up my sleeves and walked over to the malfunctioning machina. Gippal raised an eyebrow at me then grinned that lopsided grin of his.

"Hmph… Looks like Cid's girl has a bit of spunk."

_All the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I see tonight  
Everything's so different that it brings me to my knees…_

     I fixed about four wrecked machina in a row, including the one I was examining earlier and I was still full of 'spunk.' Gippal was just standing to the side observing what I was doing. Every now and then he nodded his head and stroking his chin thoughtfully. I wiped sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. 

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" I yelled in his direction. I would have picked up a wrench and thrown it at his brainless head. All he did was chuckle at me.

_And though, I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know, that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me, you'll never be alone…_

   "Just watching someone with experience." He explained. "You're pretty good at this Cid's girl. Why don't you work with me in the Machine Faction? Your kind of skills are worthy."

Worthy? I almost gagged. 

My eyes narrowed and I looked away disgusted. "Not interested."

Gippal just shrugged. "What a loss." He sighed as he continued. "Why don't you take a break? It's already dusk." 

I noticed that everyone was already done with their work and was lounging around. Throwing off my gloves, I stood up and stretched. "I guess I will."

The two of us walked outside through the temple doors to see the rosy sun setting. It was stunning. 

"Pretty, huh?" Gippal said aloud, looking at the sight.

I nodded slowly, not looking at him. "Yeah… I never saw something like this two years ago. Back when Home was still up. And when Sin still existed…"

He looked at me concerned. "Still, now that we all have the Eternal Calm thanks to the High Summoner, we finally have the time. Hey, since you were one of her guardians, I should be thanking you, eh?"

A smile sprouted on my lips and I looked over at the sunset. Thanks to the Eternal Calm, I don't have to live life on the line. I can… relax.

Pops told me when the Calm started that I should settle down and find a nice boyfriend.

Heh, yeah right. 

My gaze focused on the beautiful sight before me. I remember seeing a sunset at the Moonflow when I first became Yunie's guardian. Wakka had said something about 'the more the merrier.' And my response…

_"Well then, I'll just have to be the merriest!"_

And I truly was.

_"Rikku, at you service!"_

"Say, uh… Rikku?" Gippal asked out of the blue. His words seemed unsteady as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder… since I'm living with you, and we don't see each other a lot, how about we... um…" He seemed to be struggling with his words.

"How about what?" I asked in curiosity. "Gippal?"

"Do you wanna go on a date sometime?" Gippal sputtered quickly. 

My eyes widened. A _date_? 

I still can't get over what happened on our last one… Half of me said that I should go for it. And my other half held me back. 

"I - um…"

I looked at him. He looked back at me, pleading for a yes. 

Well, like Paine says… Fight fear with fear.

"Sure."

Gippal looked stunned. "Serious?"

I nodded. He stood up happily. "Willing to go for a stroll first?" he asked, sticking his hand out to me. I grinned again and took his hand in mine as he pulled me up. 

As we slowly walked down the Djose highroad, I spent my time glancing downwards. "About that date…" I began.

"Hm?"

"Where do you plan on taking me?" I questioned. 

"That's a surprise."

"Then… how do I know I'll come out alive?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll know."

I was about to answer when…

"_NIH VUN OUIN MEVA_!" someone shrieked in our direction. One of Gippal's workers looked over at us in horror, screaming for us to run.

A giant hover was pulsing in electric bolts and running madly towards me and Gippal. I looked at it with great dread. Both of us jumped to the side with haste. Its shocking interior trampled over the area, spreading wildly as it ventured. 

Suddenly a bolt from its malfunctioning body lurched at me, pushing me over the cliff…

Screaming, I grabbed the ledge as quickly as I could. Whimpering in fright, I looked down at the rocks and sea below me. If I let go… The Gullwings would be a duo.

"Rikku!" Gippal yelled as he reached out as far as he could. "Hold on! I'll save you!"

In my mind I pleaded for him to hurry, my hands were slipping…

I reached upwards and just barely grabbed his hand. I could only reach his fingers, grabbing on with my life. I tried to hang onto his grease-stained gloves as he struggled to pull me up.

But… the hover suddenly turned around, coming back our way. I gasped in fear and looked Gippal in the eye. He looked so scared… 

For me.

As it rapidly came back, Gippal yelled in pain as a bolt hit his back, forcing him to lose his grasp…

Our hands slipped…

And my heart shattered.

_______________________________________

A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Rikku! Evil cliffie! ^_^ Sorry this update took a long time… It's not that I have a writer's block or something it's just that school is limiting my time typing up my chapters. -_-;;

Don't forget to review!  ^_^


	7. Wakey Wakey!

**Author's note**: Left you at an evil cliffhanger there, didn't I? ^_^ 

Yay! 100 reviews! Thank you guys SO much! If I could I'd type down a thousand "thank-you's"… but then it would be a while till we got back to the story, ne? ^_^;;

Anyway, this chapter is a flash back of what happened on Rikku and Gippal's previous date. (Yay!)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, that '_dis'_wouldn't be in front of the 'claimer,' eh?

**Love Struck**

**Chapter 7**

**Wakey, wakey! (Day Eight)**  
_______________________

_Rikku… It can't be. You can't be gone._

Was I? Who's talking to me?

_There's so much we wanted to tell you…_

Who wanted to tell me?

_You were our shining light, our pillar of hope… and now you're gone for good._

No…

_Now you're a memory… Memories are nice, but that's all they are…_

No!

_You were truly the merriest…_

I still am!

**_"And I'm flattered." With that he took my hand gingerly and kneeled down to kiss it softly. I looked at him with wide eyes. He stood up and grinned at me. "Shall we?" he said as he stuck his arm out. I linked mine with his and we strolled into the temple arm in arm…_**

_See ya later, Rikku…_

NO!

My eyes shot open.

_Owwie_….

My head is killing me… Ow – and… so are my legs!

What happened back there? I- 

Oh yeah... I fell.

I grumbled a bit, whining about my constant ache. By then I realized I was lying down somewhere, but I was just too sore to open my eyes and look around. I felt as if I had just been trampled by Sin. The pain wasn't immense enough to kill me, it was just barely enough to endure… I traced my sore fingers across my forehead. There was a bandage wrapped around my head. I suppose I must have bumped it really badly. 

Extremely slowly, my eyes found the strength to open themselves. When my vision was clear, I figured out where I was…

My room?

In my house?

Okay… what in Spira was going on!?

"So…" a voice called. "You're finally awake" 

My gaze automatically focused on where the voice came from. Gippal stood there… in the door way, hiding his relieved and happy expression behind his ever so popular cocky smile.

"Exactly how long have I been out?" I asked him groggily. Leaning my head farther into my pillow, I whined from my aggravating headache. I closed my eyes and tried to let the pain feel loose, but it didn't help. 

He sighed at my question and took a seat on the small couch by the door. "I'd say about a week, Cid's girl." He ran his fingers through his blond hair. "You scared the chocobos out of me back there, you know."

I closed my eyes and relaxed in my bed. "Had a feeling I did..." I pulled the sheets closer to me. I froze. "Hold on – a WEEK?"  I questioned, not sure if I had heard right. "I've been unconscious for a whole seven days?" 

He mumbled a 'yes.' 

To be honest, I thought that it was about a couple of hours – a day at the most. That fall really must have knocked me out. 

"What happened during the week while I was out cold?" 

"Well…" He started, "You sure had quite the group wanting to see you." He shuffled a bit while he was lying down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him without opening my eyes.

"Your brother and your old man came rushing, as well as the High Summoner, her boyfriend, and Paine."

_Uh-oh.___

 "What was they're reaction?" I asked him with a hint of a troubled tone.

I could hear Gippal's amused chuckle. "Your cousin flipped out and cast Curaga on you several times."

"Several?" I interrupted.

"I lost count at around seven… or was that eight?"

_Yunie, Yunie, Yunie…_

"Your dad seriously freaked out though."

Oh no…

 "He ordered the crew to tear that hover apart piece by piece."

"And then?" I asked.

"Tear its pieces into pieces." He replied plainly. "Any further and that thing would have been dust."

"That's great." Well… glad to know that Pops didn't go too ballistic.

"Paine was a bit shocked, and your bro nearly had a heart attack."

"Whatever... Anything else?" I inquired in a monotone voice. 

"Nope." He replied lazily. "Why? Were you expecting more?"

"Not really."

The room seemed cloaked in silence for the next couple of minutes. Just then, Gippal decided to speak up.

"Well…" he said as he jumped back up. "I'd better go and let you rest. We have a big day tomorrow!"

"A big – day?"

Gippal nodded.

"I owe you a date."

*

Oh Yevon… I completely forgot. I guess I was too busy with the fact that I fell of a cliff!

All I did was sigh. He said he'd make it a peaceful one because of my current situation.

Gippal + Peaceful? = miracle.

I had to admit that. I really wasn't sure how he would pull this off. Thinking about tomorrow made me shudder in nervousness. I shut my eyes slowly, reminiscing in the silence…

*

_"Rikku, rinno ib ymnayto!"__ Brother yelled at me to pick up the pace. He walked frantically in circles as he waited for me._

_I grunted. "Hold your shoopuf, you big baby!" I retorted as I put my hair up into my usual bun, with my tight braids hanging like always. "What's this guy like, anyways?"_

_"Lyh'd damm oui. Dryd'c fryd y pmeht tyda'c vun." With an irritated sigh, I looked back in my mirror to make sure my hair was okay._

_Bleh.__ Blind dates… Who ever came up with those?_

_Whoever did must have been desperate... or blind._

_And I had to go on one of them, with some guy I heard of fifteen minutes ago. I'm pretty sure his name was Gippal or something…oh, whatever. I put on a bit of lip gloss (not too much, didn't want to ruin my usual make-up-less look.) and I looked over at Brother who was tapping his foot frustratingly. I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready yet, or am I gonna have to wait forever for you?" I teased. _

_"It's about time!" Brother shouted. "Gippal is NOT a very patient person!" Walking down to the airship port, he took giant and quick steps. "C'mon! Let's get going!" _

_We boarded the airship as we traveled at fast speeds to the Moonflow, where I was to meet my date…_

_Oh boy…Well, it's not like it's my first date or anything… I-_

_Wait. This IS my first date. Double oh boy…_

_As he landed I began to feel my hands shaking. This was no time to be nervous! I saw a young man about my age ahead of us. I suppose that must be Gippal. He had his back facing me as I walked closer. I noticed that he was holding a bunch of flowers in his right hand and was tapping his foot uncontrollably. Glad to know that I wasn't the only one nervous…_

_Brother called over to him. "Gippal! Fa'na rana!"_

_As he turned around, I managed to get a look at his face. Something was strange about him, but one thing was definitely for sure…_

_He was pretty cute._

_"Um… hi?"__ I greeted shyly. All he did was smile at me. He really had a nice smile… -Oh! What am I thinking?! Gippal held the flowers to me. _

_"Here. I got these for you. Brother said that you liked yellow…" I looked down at the yellow daisies. Good call. "Thanks." I replied. "That was really kind of you…"_

_Brother started to slowly scoot away. "I'll uh, leave you two alone now."_

_"That would be elegant…" I heard him mumble. I found myself giggling a bit. I whispered back to him, "Don't get your hopes up, he might just be hiding in a bush or something."_

_"Damn."_

_*_

_Gippal took me to dinner in a small ,l but very nice café. And after that, he asked if I wanted to go on a walk…_

_*_

_"So, I heard that you were a former guardian of the High Summoner Yuna…" He began. I nodded. "Yup. Quite the adventure I gotta say."_

_"Touché…" _

_"What about you? What do you do for a living?" I asked curiously._

_"Me? Well… I'm working on starting a new organization."_

_"Ooh, big man aren't we?" I teased him._

_"Got that right."__ He ran a hand through his hair (which I've gotta say, looked rather nice.) and continued. "As I was saying, I'm thinking of something having to do with Machina. Now that Sin's gone, no use to keep it away from the world, you know?"_

_"True, true.__ Actually, I've been traveling around Spira teaching others how to use Machina."_

_"Ah, I see. So you love machina to then, huh?"_

_"Mmhm…" I replied weakly. _

_"Maybe one day we'll be business partners." I giggled at his remark. One date and I was already starting to like the guy. We talked and talked, for what seemed like hours. _

_Just when things were getting good, Brother had to come running in…_

_"Okay! Date's over!" He yelled towards the two of us. _

_"Who named you the dating police?" Gippal asked as he raised a brow. "Rikku and I still have time for our date."_

_Brother scoffed. "Remember who set this up!? I did! So I'm in charge." He stated proudly. I looked at Gippal and he seemed to be thinking. _

_"Hey Brother, you got a Sphere that we can take a picture with?"_

_He looked at him strangely. "Sphere? What do you need pictures for?"_

_Gippal gazed at me and smiled. "To remember one of the best days of my life." I beamed at him. How sweet…_

_"Whatever you say…" Brother mumbled. _

_As we posed for the picture, I stood closer to Gippal. And he sneakily put an arm around my waist. I felt at home._

_* _

It had been months since I heard from him…

In Luca reports, I had heard that an alliance had been created called The Machine Faction. And automatically, I ran to Djose, where the reports said the place was. To my amazement, Gippal was there…

_I tapped on his shoulder and he looked back to face me. I hugged him as hard as I could. "Gippal! I haven't heard anything from you forever!"_

_And his reply:_

_"Um… Sorry, I don't think I caught your name…"_

_And I felt like I wanted to die right then and there._

-----------------

A/N: Well… um. This is quite embarrassing. I haven't updated for such a long time. ^_^;; 

And I am EXTREMELY sorry for that… You see, my grandpa's currently suffering from lung cancer, and I've been dedicating all my typing time to helping with the chores while my parents are visiting him in the hospital. But I just want to let you all know that I am extremely sorry. 

Al Bhed Translations:

_rinno__ ib ymnayto_ : Hurry up already!

_Lyh'd damm oui. Dryd'c fryd y pmeht tyda'c vun : _Can't tell you. That's what a blind date's for.

_Fa'na__ rana: _We're here.


End file.
